Flymon
Flymon is an Insectoid Digimon whose name and design are derived from the fly (Bombylius major). With its gigantic, baleful wings, it is able to fly about at extremely high speed, and it generates a great Howling Noise called buzzing while in flight, completely numbing the sense of hearing of those who hear it. Its body is protected by a hard shell, and it pinches the opponent between its giant talons and brings about death with the super-powerful stinger on its tail. Although the evolutionary processes of Insect Digimon are still unclear, it is thought that it digivolved from a Kunemon-species, guessing by the appearance of its face. A Flymon attacked six of the DigiDestined while they were looking for Sora and Biyomon. Agumon, Gabumon, Patamon, Palmon and Gomamon were unable to defeat it. It was defeated by the unannounced arrival of Birdramon. Sora's Crest of LoveDigimon. Flymon was under the control of the Digimon Emperor's Dark Rings. He evaded attacks from Flamedramon and Halsemon and emitted a deafening sound long enough for him to snatch Patamon and bring him to the Digimon Emperor and MetalGreymon. The Digimon Emperor's plan was to place a Dark Spiral on Patamon so that he could control him as he did with Agumon. That plan was ruined when Garurumon arrived in time to rescue Patamon and destroy the Dark Ring on Flymon at the same time. Later on, a bunch of Flymon under the control of Arukenimon's flute at the Giga House were fought back. The Insect Master's Trap When Digimon started to appear in the Real World, a swarm of Flymon was in Russia. It took the combined powers of Aquilamon, Garudamon, Snimon and Kuwagamon to take them down and send them back to the Digital World. In Digimon World Tour, Pt. 3 A Flymon is among the many Digimon who show up during the final battle against MaloMyotismon. A Million Points of Light Digimon Frontier. A Flymon flies in the sky above the DigiDestined as they travel to the Forest Terminal. Kazemon Kicks It. Digimon Data Squad When Yoshino Fujieda and Lalamon encountered Kunemon, he cocooned himself so he can digivolve without interference. Once fully digivolved, Flymon hindered Yoshino and Sunflowermon with his Poison Powder so they couldn't stop his rampage. In the end, Marcus Damon and GeoGreymon had to defeat Flymon, and DATS sent his Digi-Egg back to the Digital World. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01Two Flymon were chasing a girl named Rei Saiba and Ninjamon and ended up meeting their demise at the hands of Zeromaru. Later Zero used one of their stingers to stun an Okuwamon that worked for Daemon. Digimon World 2 Flymon digivolves from Dokunemon and digivolves to Okuwamon.Digimon World 3The first appearance of Flymon is the alternate-colour, which is the real Byakko Leader's Digimon. It also a random foe encountered mostly on Wind Prairie outside of the city entrance in Amaterasu Server. Also, the real Flymon appears around Asuka Wire Forest after accessing Byakko region. This may possibly the evolutionary of Kunemon, due the absent of Kunemon. Flymon also belongs Green Champion Card with 12/11. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Flymon digivolves from Kunemon and can digivolve to Dinobeemon. Flymon can DNA digivolve with Wendigomon to have a Arukenimon.Attacks Brown Stingers (Deadly Sting): Fires the stinger on its tail. It is said that Digimon who are stung are completely paralyzed, then have their body turn violet and die, and that firing the stinger isn't a problem for Flymon, because it will grow back indefinitely.Poison Powder: Releases a poisonous dust from his wings that depower digimon affected by it.Flying Arm/Fly Attack Category:Digimon Category:Insectoid monsters Category:Giant monsters Category:Monsters that can fly Category:Villains Category:Anime monsters Category:All monsters